official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Reports
"A thesis by an unknown author. It's just one part of many." The Secret Reports are documents from FNaFb3 that expand on the lore of the series, dealing with the subject of alternate timelines and an individual who traveled through them. There are four of these reports, each obtained after beating one of the phantoms in Atari Land. They can only be read during Act 1, even if they stay in your inventory during the second one. The author is only known as The Professor, but a line in the second and the fourth report hint at the identity of this professor. Secret Report #1 It is my belief that in this universe, there exists an infinite number of theoretical timelines. All timelines run in parallel to each other, but they never intersect or cross paths. At least, that's how it should be. A long time ago, someone began to experiment with the subject of temporal manipulation. I haven't discovered their exact reasons for doing so, but I believe as with most wishing to accomplish this feat, fate was not kind to this person. When that person moved backwards to prevent their fate, they accidentally passed into another timeline. - The Professor Secret Report #2 I'm devoting this section of my thesis to explaining the various incarnations of the aforementioned traveller in these many alternate timelines. Following on from my research in my first report, I have concluded that this is the path the traveller followed: The first instance of the traveller passed into a new timeline and caused a great interference. They aimed to take the place of their past self, but they didn't realize they had slipped into said new timeline. Upon killing their alternate past self, they attempted to enact their plan. However, a rift passed over the timeline and rewrote the events of the future. It was as if he had never existed at all. Their counterpart from this timeline would never have the chance to live through the events that ultimately would decide the traveller's view of the world, and the poor choices they made because of it. The original instance of the traveller seemed to have mysteriously disappeared after the killing had occurred. However, I believe that they crossed into a different timeline, perhaps. I'm not positive. This timeline was free of corruption, free of the mistakes made by their past selves many times over. This is where I have lost track of them. I do not think they are dead, however. The second incarnation of the traveller followed the same path as the first... up until they crossed into the new timeline. Thanks to the meddling that the initial incarnation had caused, this traveller was able to freely execute their master plans. Unlike the prior version, however, they didn't enigmatically vanish. My theory is that they were instead destroyed by a devastating blow to the very core of their mortal soul. As for the last incarnation... This is the one who the initial incarnation disposed of. He is not relevant to my research, and as the kids these days would say... "fucking sucks." This is the extent of my knowledge on the subject, but I am continuing my research every day. Until next time. - The Professor Secret Report #3 I don't have much time to write today. After further investigation, I have unearthed more knowledge about the first incarnation of the elusive traveller. The temporal manipulation machine that they possessed was used by their mortal foes, strangely... However, there is a glaring hole that confuses the entire discovery. This party originated from the future of the third timeline... yet they were no different to the first or second. This contrasts with their incarnation of the traveller being... dead. The third timeline progressed much like the first and second, including some of the traveller's initial plans. What could this mean? I'm going to continue my research and see what I find next... I have a hunch about this, but I'm not positive... - The Professor Secret Report #4 It all makes sense now. The "uncorrupted timeline" that the traveller went to was none other than the future of the third timeline! After putting some of their plans into action, they returned to the past... knowing that if their replacement idea failed, they could still have a chance at succeeding. However, they got lost in time compression when their foes took control of the temporal machine. And, swift like the wind, they were defeated, left to wander the time stream as nothing more than a phantom. In conclusion, I believe the traveller's case to be an interesting one, a life lesson to those who seek counsel by living in the past... literally. Additionally, I can't say if all three incarnations of the traveller are gone for good. As mentioned before, the first is still conscious as a phantom. Might the others possess lingering sentiments? This is the final page of my thesis. Git gud, my friends. - The Professor What happens if you try reading them in Act 2 Doing so will cause Golden Freddy to say "I DO NOT OWN THIS PAPER. THE KEY ITEMS MENU IS SIMPLY A VISUAL REPRESENTATION OF WHAT THE PLAYER HAS COLLECTED. NOT ME PERSONALLY." Category:FNaFb3 Category:Items